


Sidetracked

by GalaxyAce



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, But Sherlock likes it, Butt Slapping, Choking, Face Slapping, John is kind of a sadist, John wants Sherlock to beg, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, They've both got a rough sex kink, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's in the kitchen preparing some food and John wakes up to the sound of things moving around. He finds Sherlock in the kitchen cooking with an apron on. Just an apron. Rough sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidetracked

John woke up to sounds coming from the kitchen. Sounded like someone was preparing a meal. He glanced over to his nightstand and read the clock. It was nearly 9am. He stumbled out of bed and went into the bathroom. He splashed cold water over his face and dried himself with a fluffy, white towel. John was dressed in a loose-fitting, white T-shirt and a pair of red, plaid pyjama bottoms. He walked out of his room slowly, feeling confident and ruffling up his hair a bit. Before leaving his room, he slipped a small bottle of lube in the right pocket of his pyjama bottoms. He stepped into the kitchen and his dark blue eyes widened. 

Sherlock was making pancakes. 

Wearing an apron.

Nothing but an apron.

The taller man's back was turned but he knew John had walked into the kitchen. He knew John's mouth was probably hanging open in astonishment. He knew John's eyes were probably wide as saucers. He knew John's breathing had probably gotten faster. And sure enough, when Sherlock turned around, John was exhibiting all of those things.

"Can I help you, John?" Sherlock put his hands on his hips and tilted his head sideways.

John's eyes examined Sherlock's body very carefully. He looked at the taller man's slender legs, the pale skin of his torso and chest, his thin but strong arms, his creamy, white, delicate skin of his neck and jaw, his pale blue eyes staring at John's dark blue ones, both pairs of pupils dilated with lust.

"Fuck yes, you can bloody help me." John growled and stalked over to Sherlock, pulling Sherlock's long, pale neck towards him and into a rough kiss. John knew how to make the so-called "sociopath" come undone. While John's lips were attached to Sherlock's, he grabbed two handfuls of creamy, pale arse. Sherlock gasped into John's mouth, allowing John to shove his tongue inside. Sherlock had slipped his hands under John's shirt sometime before; John didn't seem to notice. His long, thin fingers trailed upwards, finally settling on John's nipples. John's grasp on Sherlock's arse had gotten tighter, rougher when he realised that Sherlock's hands were dangerously close to his nipples. Even though Sherlock's fingers weren't touching them, the two nubs hardened in anticipation. John reluctantly removed his hands from Sherlock's rear and began untying the knot on the apron Sherlock had fastened. He did this without taking his mouth off of Sherlock's. The taller man's fingers were circling around John's nipples, occasionally giving them a small pinch, earning a moan from John.

The apron fell to the ground and Sherlock felt his erection press against John's stomach. Sherlock two broke the kiss and lifted John's arms over his head to slip his shirt off. Sherlock knelt down on the cold floor and attempted to remove John's red pyjama bottoms. His pale hands were swatted away by one of John's tan, smaller hands.

"Uh-uh, it's not going to be that easy Sherlock." John tutted and looked down at the man keeling before him. The pale skin, pale blue eyes, pale pink, full lips, and a head full of black curls. "I want to hear you beg for it"

Sherlock is unbelievably horny. He can't believe John would stop him like this. He decides to play along anyway.

"J-John, let me make you feel good..." Sherlock looks up at John with big eyes and lifts his hand up to rub John's growing erection through his pyjamas. 

John permits this, and closes his eyes, gasping quietly. Suddenly, John decides it's not good enough.

 _Thwack!_ John slaps Sherlock across the face - hard - leaving a red hand print on Sherlock's left cheek.  


Sherlock doesn't even wince in pain. Instead, he removes his hand from the front John's pjyama bottoms and stares up at him with wide eyes. John notices his pupils are even bigger than before. John realised what that meant.

"Sherlock... d-did you like that?" John asked, completely serious.

The kneeling man grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Oh bloody hell, you kinky bastard." John growled and pulled his red pjyamas down, along with his pants. His achingly hard cock was placed directly in front of Sherlock's face. John grabbed Sherlock's face and forced his mouth open with his fingers. Then he ordered Sherlock to suck. Sherlock more than happily complied. When John felt himself getting close to orgasm, he pushed Sherlock's head off his cock and gave him a hard slap across the face. Sherlock grinned wider each time he received a slap and his cock began leaking.

The feeling of Sherlock's warm mouth on John's thick cock was more than heavenly. Each time he looked down he saw Sherlock's perfect lips wrapped around his cock. It was almost too much to bear. They had both thought about doing this to each other the minute they moved in together. Now it was finally happening. 

One of John's hands had snaked its way into Sherlock's thick hair and controlled how much he'd let the other man suck. Saliva was dribbling down Sherlock's chin and over his lips and John couldn't think of a more beautiful sight. John added another hand to control Sherlock's head and tightened his grip on the dark, curly hair. John was relentless, mercilessly shoving Sherlock's head back and forth on his cock, the pale man's cheeks covered in red imprints from John's hands. John loved that Sherlock didn't have a gag reflex and he used it to his advantage. John finally felt his orgasm coming and abruptly pulled Sherlock off. Saliva trailed from John's cock to Sherlock's mouth.

John groaned and looked down at Sherlock and at his own cock. Sherlock's face was red and he was clearly aroused. John's cock, on the other hand, was also red and very close to coming.

Sherlock stood up and wiped his chin. He licked John's chest and trailed down to his right nipple, flicking his tongue over it.

John let out a loud moan and threw his head back. The feeling of wanting to come was fading, but his cock was still painfully hard. He was rather enjoying the sensation of Sherlock's tongue over his nipple, though.

The shorter man decided to grab two handfuls Sherlock's arse, eliciting a moan from the detective. Both of their cocks were straining against each other and John's pjyamas were still pooled around his ankles. He gently pushed Sherlock off him and reached down for the bottle of lube he had put in the pocket. After retrieving it, he kicked the red bottoms and pants away.

Sherlock and John exchanged knowing glances and a tender kiss. Without a warning, John bent Sherlock over the cold counter and stood directly behind him. A fistful of black curls were in his right hand and a small bottle of lube in his left. Their slick bodies were pressed against each other and John leaned all the way over to Sherlock's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Sherlock Holmes," John breathed, "So hard, you won't be able to sit for a week." And with that, John left a trail of kisses down Sherlock's back. He straightened himself up behind the detective and squirted some lube on his index finger. He tightened his grip on Sherlock's hair and whispered in his ear once again, "Relax." Sherlock let out a deep breath and wiggled his arse against John's crotch, earning Sherlock a hard slap on his left arsecheek. It left a rather nice mark.

John pushed his slick finger between Sherlock's pale arsecheeks and found what he was looking for. He teased Sherlock by rubbing the tight ring of muscles with his cold, slick finger. Sherlock moaned, "Please, John..." He said breathlessly.

"Maybe, if you beg for it." John continued teasing Sherlock's hole, occasionally slipping a fraction of his finger inside.

"Fuck, John... please! Fuck!" Sherlock's cried out and that seemed to do the trick because a slick finger was slipped all the way inside. "Mmmm..." Sherlock moaned. The dark-haired man began moving himself back and forth on John's finger. 

"Mm, you like that?" John moved his finger in and out of Sherlock a few more times before removing it completely. Sherlock let out a dissatisfied sigh. "John... no... come on.."

"In a moment." Was John's terse reply. He removed his hand from Sherlock's hair and squirted some lube on two more fingers. After that, his right hand returned to its original position, nestled in Sherlock's curls.

"Are you ready, Sherlock?" John didn't even wait for a response and stuck two fingers inside Sherlock's entrance, earning a surprised yelp from the detective. John pumped his fingers inside Sherlock, opening him up. Sherlock started moving back and forth again on John's slick fingers, gasping and moaning. John added a third finger and Sherlock groaned in pleasure. The tall man continued pushing himself harder into John's fingers.

"Look at you, fucking yourself on my fingers so nicely..." John's fingers picked up speed for a few more seconds but were abruptly removed. He rubbed a gratuitous amount of lube on his cock and rammed into Sherlock without warning.

"Oh! John! Oh, god you feel so fucking good!!"" Sherlock cried out.

Sherlock's hole was extremely tight around John's cock and he filled him up nicely. It took a few seconds to adjust, but soon enough, John's hands were around Sherlock's hips, pulling him back and pushing him forward however hard he wanted to. John's pace was fast, even though he had just penetrated Sherlock less than a minute ago. Neither of them seemed to mind. In fact, Sherlock wasn't satisfied. 

John pulled Sherlock all the way back on his cock, kept him there for a second or two, then pushed the thin man forward as quickly as he could so he could push him all the way back on his cock again. Sherlock moaned each time John did that, and each time John slapped his arse, too.

"J-John... fuck me harder!" Sherlock gasped out and John complied. John's thrusts became so hard to the point that his thighs were slapping up against Sherlock's. The detective became incoherent and moaned in pleasure each time their thighs slapped together. Both of John's hands found their way around Sherlock's long neck and he squeezed. Still thrusting his cock inside Sherlock as hard as he could.

"F-faster! John!" Sherlock was nearing orgasm, He wrapped his own hand around his cock and began to stroke himself furiously. John had started hitting his prostate about 40 seconds ago and it was beginning to become unbearable. John grinned and drove himself into Sherlock faster _and_   harder. John looked at the two round, creamy arsecheeks between his cock. He was going as fast as he could, trying to keep hitting Sherlock's prostate with each thrust. Sherlock angled himself in a way so his prostate would be available to John's cock with every thrust.

John's thighs kept slapping against Sherlock's, emitting a pleasant clapping sound. Sherlock was reduced to a moaning, writhing mess under John and John was a moaning mess above Sherlock. The detective hole constricted itself around John's thick cock more often now, indicating that Sherlock was going to come any time now. John kept pounding into Sherlock hard and fast, but his rhythm became a tad inconsistent. He was trying to get Sherlock to orgasm before letting himself come. Finally, Sherlock gave his cock a few more fast strokes and released himself all over his hands and the cabinets under the counter. 

"Oh god..." He moaned out while John was still plowing him from behind.

John managed to get a few more hard thrusts inside Sherlock, but the detective's hole tightened so firmly around John's cock he couldn't fuck him any more. The last few thrusts were sloppy and he buried himself completely inside Sherlock before his orgasm ripped through him, sending a wave of hot come inside Sherlock.

"Fuckin' hell... Sherlock..." John moaned and pulled himself out of Sherlock. He pulled the taller man towards him, face-to-face, and looked him straight in the eyes before tipping his head to the left and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

They both pulled away and John dressed himself. Sherlock tied the apron around him again and looked at his now burnt pancakes.

He rolled his eyes and looked at John, "Look what you made me do."

John let out a small chuckle and stepped closer to Sherlock, "All in good fun." John kissed the tip of Sherlock's nose. "I love you."

"I love you, too, John Watson." Sherlock smiled, "Also, I think you might have been right... I'm not sure I'll be able to sit down for brekkie after that."


End file.
